A Sesame Street Christmas Carol credits
Opening Titles * "A Sesame Street Christmas Carol" Ending Credits * Supervising Producer: Dionne Nosek * Line Producer: April Chadderon * Producer: Jennifer Smith * Co-Producer: Kevin Clash * Directed by: Victor DiNapoli * Special Material for Home Video Written by: Rickey Boyd * Starring: Caroll Spinney as Oscar · Joey Mazzarino with Matt Vogel, Jim Martin * Featuring the Voices of * (in order of appearance) ** Tim Curry as Narrator ** Rickey Boyd as Rhubarb the Grouch ** Kristen Chenoweth as Carole ** Kevin Clash as I. Sam ** Brian Gore as Snowman * Music by: Bill Lacey, Loren Toolahan, Michael Ungar · SandBlast Productions * Production Designer: Bob Phillips * Animation and Special Effects by: Magnetic Dreams Animation Studio * Animation Director: Rickey Boyd * Animators: David Aguilar, Steve Alley, James Coakley Jr., Don Culwell, Mike Halsey, John Hamm, Todd Smith, Mike Truillo * Technical and Effects: David Aguilar, Steve Alley * Modeling and Surfacing: Chris Harkens, Jeff Gruelich * Compositing and Effects: Rhea Borzar, Joel Gibbs * Data Management: James Ramsden * Production Manager: Kevin McGhee * Office Manager: Lisa Halsey * Senior Muppet Consultant: Kevin Clash * Jim Henson's New York Puppet Workshop: Jason Weber, Rollie Krewson, Michelle Hickey, Heather Asch, Jane Pien, Erin Black, David Roberts * Lighting Designer: Bill Berner * Associate Director: Leslie Williams * Senior Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso * Graphic Designer: Pete Ortiz * Stage Manager: Shawn Harkins * Production Manager: Jared Jenkins * Editor: Chris Reinhart · Creative Bubble * Audio Mixer: Michael Ungar · Broadway Sound * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland ** "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street" *** Executive Producer and Director: Jon Stone *** Producer: Dulcy Singer *** Written by: Jon Stone and Joseph A. Bailey ** "Elmo Saves Christmas" *** Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter *** Producer: Karin Young Shiel *** Director: Emily Squires *** Written by: Christine Ferraro and Tony Geiss ** "Elmo's World: Happy Holidays!" *** Executive Producer: Karin Shiel *** Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash *** Supervising Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *** Coordinating Producer: Karen Ialacci *** Directed by: Ken Diego *** Written by: Christine Ferraro * Live Action Films: Marc Brugon Productions * Ghost-O-Grant Segment Talent ** Kevin Clash as Elmo ** Jim Henson as Ernie ** Frank Oz as Bert ** and ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird ** Muppet Performers: Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Alice Dinnean, Eric Jacobson, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young ** The Cast: Carlo Alban, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Imani Patterson, David Smyrl ** Special Guests: 14 Karat Soul, Charles Edward Hall * Ghost-O-Grant Segment Music ** "Every Day Can't Be Christmas" and "All I Want for Christmas is You" *** Music and Lyrics by: Tony Geiss ** "Someone's Love" *** Lyrics by: Alan & Marilyn Bergman *** Music by: Mike Renzi ** "Keep Christmas With You" *** Lyrics by: David Axlerod *** Music by: Sam Pottle * "Holidays of the Future" ** Producer: Magnetic Dreams Animation Studio ** Animation by: Galen Fott · Grundoon Studios * Control Room P.A.: Mindy Fila * Production Coordinator: Katherine Guttman * Production Associate: Lauren Macey * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Audio Engineer: Blake Norton * Second Audio: Carla Bandini Lory * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Shaun Harkins, Aaron Medick * Video Engineer: James Meek * Tape: Ernie Albritton * Utility: Chuck Tutino, Gordon Price * Head Prop: John Sullivan * Head Carpenter: Steve Ruggiero * Set Dressers: Alexander S. K. Kehyaian, Jonathan Bracken, David Epore * Head Electric: Tony Santoro * Lighting Board Operator: Karen Sunderlin * Electric: Michael Hill * Scenic Artist: Margaret Ryan * Transportation: Keith Olsen, Curtis Wagner * Production Secretary: Leah Baker * Production Assistants: Jane Lee, Eric Golden * Manager of Production Accounting: Stephanie Longardo * Production Accountant: Kalombo Tshimanga * DVD Production: Lisa Annunziata, Mark Evestaff * Interns: Jerry Cunningham, Mike Mandzik, Marlene Moura * For the Jim Henson Company: Jill Colley, Joey Roddy * For Sony Wonder: Jovi Stevenson, Dave Howlett, Isabel Miller, Steven Okin, Jim Wilson * For Sesame Workshop: Fay Corinotis, John Didato, Ellen Lewis, Ray Hammerman, Jocelyn Leong, Sharon Lyew, Richard Siegmeister * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Senior Curriculum Specialist: Jane S. Park, M.A. * Curriculum Specialist: Autumn Zitani Stefano, M.A. * Vice President, Publishing, Home Video & Audio: Scott Chambers * Director, Home Video & Audio: Heather Hanssen * Director, Home Video Operations: Greg Wong * Manager, Home Video & Audio: Anthony Saggese * Executive in Charge of Production: Jodi Nussbaum * Executive Vice President, Content Distribution: Terry Fitzpatrick * Executive Vice President, Creative Director: Liz Nealon * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios Copyright Screen * Sesame Workshop®, Sesame Street® and associated characters, trademarks and design elements are owned and licensed by Sesame Workshop. · © 2006 Sesame Workshop · All Rights Reserved * Muppets™ is a trademark of Muppets Holding Company, LLC Closing Logos * SesameWorkshop™ ** The nonprofit educational organization behind Sesame Street and so much more. ** Learn more at http://www.sesameworkshop.org Sesame Street Website Promo * http://www.sesamestreet.com Category:End Credits Category:Sesame Street Category:Video Credits Category:Christmas Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sony Wonder Category:Genius Products Category:Abbey Home Media Category:Warner Home Video Category:Sesame Street Home Video